Aux armes
by lges
Summary: Autour de vous, la guerre gronde. Vous pourriez faire cesser tout ça. Vous ne le faites pas. Le héros et la morte se déshabillent à la lumière de la nuit/La déesse voudrait d'un coup de sceptre que tout le peuple s'abaisse/Le guerrier s'embrase et laisse des cendres, un peu partout. Autour de vous, la Mort est splendide pour mettre tant de gens à ces pieds. GinnyHarryHermioneRon
1. Le héros et la morte

**Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec un Three-Shot centré sur la guerre, notamment mon péché mignon : le HarryHermione mais avec des mentions de RonHermione et de GinnyHarry. Un carré amoureux aux angles tranchants avec la guerre en arrière-plan.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi !**

**Pairing : HarryHermione ; RonHermione ; GinnyHarry**

**Merci à vous ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Acte 1 : La morte et le héros.****  
**

Tu vois Harry ? Tu la regardes et tu flanches. Tu crois que tu as choisi le chemin le plus court, Harry ? Tu te trompes. Elle est là, elle est poudrée. Maquillée de cendres et de sang. Elle est là et silencieusement, elle insulte la nuit blanche qui lui retient son sommeil. Elle tend un bras vers la fenêtre. Elle voudrait bien qu'on lui rende la nuit et ses cauchemars. Elle pleure et tu ne bouges pas. Les larmes qui tombent résonnent sur le sol. Tu voudrais te fondre dans l'obscurité. Disparaître parce que ce serait plus simple. Moins difficile que de résister, s'élever contre la mort.

Elle se retourne, elle te voit. Sa robe est légère. Il n'y a que son corps svelte qui plane. Le reste est plombé, tombé sur terre sans aucune chance de se relever. Sa peau est blanche, brillante. Elle n'a plus de visage. Juste une masse bouillante de cheveux qui s'échauffe et des traits aussi perçants qu'une aiguille. Elle n'a plus rien, ses os cognent quand elle marche. C'est un joli linceul qu'elle porte, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ?

Hermione est tout près de toi, maintenant. Tu fixes ses pieds. Nus, noirs de crasses. Ta gorge te brule, petit héros ? Tu souffres ? Foutaises. Regarde-la. Regarde Hermione. Dans les yeux, comme si tu t'apprêtais à tirer ta révérence. Tu relèves la tête et tu trébuches sur ta conscience. Tu as oublié que ses yeux sont si sombres. D'un marron chaud qui se dilue au milieu pour virer vers le noir. Le khôl tout autour, il bave. Il coule. Elle est humide, la Granger. Elle glisse, elle s'évapore. Elle est sombre aussi, lovée dans le peu de matière qui lui reste.

Tu l'aurais abandonné, toi aussi, Harry ? Comme Ron, ton meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, votre meilleur ami. Tu te souviens d'Hermione, avant ? Son sourire, son rire comme si le bonheur émettait un son. Tu as oublié, oublié car, ce n'est plus. Ce n'est plus que de la souffrance. Elle est féline près de toi mais tu ne veux même pas la prendre dans tes bras. Pourquoi ?

Aurais-tu peur des fantômes, joli cœur ?

N'oublie pas de parler, Harry. Murmure, chuchote pour faire croire que tu n'as pas peur. Elle est là, son souffle ardent. Elle ne joue pas, elle respire. Elle essaye parce que c'est dur de survivre quand on a perdu le souffle, quand on se l'est fait voler. Ron. Une tente, un cri et des soupçons. Ron croyait. Toi, tu ne crois plus en rien, tu as envie de l'embrasser ta morte. De lui acheter des cigarettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale le filtre. De la jeter par-dessus le balcon pour qu'elle ouvre ses grands yeux face au vide. Tu voudrais la garder contre toi, la repousser au loin.

Son parfum. Tu te rappelles son odeur ? Comme une bouffée de rêve. Elle ne se parfume plus, elle se laisse mourir alors les dernières fleurs qu'elle souhaite seront pour son tombeau. Elle ne dort plus. Ne mange plus. Elle passe des heures à regarder dehors. Pas dans le courant du vent et de la foudre, non, blottie derrière la fenêtre.

Elle ne voit même pas son reflet.

De temps en temps, elle pose son front sur le tien. Sens-tu comme elle est fiévreuse, ta gamine ? Entends-tu le bruit de son cœur détraqué. Un gargouillement déchiré et le feulement de son sang ? Brute. Sa haine tremble et enfle, un peu comme une vague. Tu ne fais rien, Potter.

T'en as pas marre de la voir se détruire ? Encore et encore.

Non ? Non parce que t'aimes bien quand dans sa folie coupable elle se glisse sous tes draps. Gelée. Tu exaltes ces moments de conscience où elle t'embrasse. Presque lucide.

Il n'y a que la mort. La mort dans cette salle qui est morte.

Elle aussi.

Cette maison, oubliée. Vous l'avez trouvé un peu comme on trouve un chat sur le bord de la route. A moitié morte, la baraque. Vous êtes rentrés, vous avez tiré les rideaux. Elle s'est assise, tu as posé ton regard de héros sur la poussière. Pas le moins du monde, impressionné, la crasse. Vous n'avez touché à rien. La mort était déjà propriétaire de la maison, alors drôle de cohabitation. Tu te meurs, elle se meurt. La maison est déjà morte.

Autour de vous, la radio crache. Mort, mort, mort, mort. Douce litanie.

Autour de vous, la guerre gronde. Vous pourriez faire cesser tout ça. Vous ne le faites pas, lasses.

Tu n'as pas envie de revoir Ginny, mon petit héros ? Ta belle rousse, la tienne toute entière ? Elle est trop vivante, trop mouvante. Trop lumineuse, elle te fait mal aux yeux ? C'est sûr, Hermione, elle porte l'ombre comme une reine. Sans haine avec juste assez de douleur. C'est une belle reine. Une belle mort qui l'attend, t'en penses quoi ?

Tu penses à Ginny ? La fille Weasley, déjà au courant de l'affront. Bout de fille, solaire, décidé à te conduire au bucher. Le bucher, c'est le risque à prendre quand on s'éprend d'une sorcière. D'une sombre sorcière.

Hermione, c'est long comme prénom. Hermione, mione. Ta voix rauque, elle. Hermione Granger. Elle elle s'économise. Elle ne parle pas, elle t'observe. Elle t'examine, son sourire de gagnante perdu sur le visage. Ses dents sont si blanches, ses joues si creuses.

Belle laideur.

Elle te fixe. Elle se demande quand tu vas craquer. Tu te poses la question, toi aussi ? Elle rit, elle s'esclaffe. Ce n'est pas cristallin, c'est minéral. De gros graviers qui roulent sous sa langue. Des rochers qui t'entaillent le cœur.

Elle ricane, mauvaise. C'est froid et tu souris. L'étreinte est douce. Tu l'étouffes contre ton torse. Tu fais mourir son rire. Tu es là. Lalala. Elle chantonne. La tête sur ton épaule, elle murmure. Les paroles d'une vieille chanson.

« Little girl, you love with your mouth. You do not like this boy. You love this city. You do not like this song. You love me, you love me »

Petite fille, petite Hermione. Tu aimes sa bouche, rouge de noir. Comme un nouveau rouge, le noir. Ce garçon, elle l'aimait. Ron Weasley. Elle l'adorait même. Tu étais jaloux, Harry ? Quand il est parti, tu étais heureux ? Quand il vous a quitté, tu étais joyeux ?

Hermione, dis merci à Harry. Harry, ta belle, ta silencieuse jalousie. Tu n'as rien dis, tu préfères panser les plaies. L'âme qui saigne. Le sang rouge de noir, le nouveau sang.

Hermione, elle aimait chanter. Maintenant, elle murmure pour elle-même. C'est plus une berceuse qu'un rock endiablé. C'est un murmure qui finit toujours mal. Harry, tu sais qu'Hermione chante, chaque fois qu'elle est dans tes bras ? Elle chante la mort et l'amour brisé, elle te raconte et tu écoutes. Sublime.

Harry, tu sais qu'elle pleure, chaque fois que tu n'es pas là ?

Parce qu'elle est seule, seule dans son cœur. Seule dans sa tête. Tu l'as découvert, alors tu ne l'as quitte plus. Plus jamais, une main sur l'os de sa hanche. L'autre sur le creux de sa joue.

Au final, tu aimes Hermione. Qui est un squelette. Les squelettes n'ont pas de cœur alors ils n'aiment personne. Hermione t'aime quand même un peu, tu penses, car elle t'embrasse. Qu'elle se déshabille à la lumière de la nuit pour que tu ne l'admires pas.

La guerre, il faudra la reprendre.

Un jour.

Pas demain, ni le jour d'après. Peut-être, aurait-il fallu le faire avant.

Un jour, la guerre vous reprendra.

Un jour, la guerre reprendra. La guerre éblouira vos corps rougis de baisers, rouge de noir à lèvres.

Un jour, la guerre reprendra et vous vous rendrez compte qu'elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée.

Vous, c'est l'abandon. L'abandon de la bataille.

Vous, vous avez lâché les armes.

* * *

**Fin de l'acte 1 ! Il vous a plû ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Vous voulez la suite ? Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'acte 2 est centré sur Ginny.**

**Merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire ! Laissez une review, je réponds toujours et cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**By Lges**


	2. La déesse

**Coucou ! Voici l'acte 2, comme promis, sur Ginny. Toujours la guerre et une jeune fille qui perd beaucoup de choses : les pédales ; son cœur ; sa flamme.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Pairing: ( Attention tout en un ! ) GinnyHarryHermioneRon !**

**Bonne lecture, merci de lire ! Si ça vous plaît laissez une review.**

* * *

**Acte 2 : La déesse**

Elle crie. Elle crie, cette gamine. Torturée à 11 ans, torturée pour son sang. Toi, tu ne dis rien Ginny. Tu te blottis dans ton confortable silence, tu laisses Neville faire le justicier. Il a attendu cela toute sa vie, un peu d'attention, d'admiration. Alors tu l'admires, tu te tais.

Tu écoutes les cris, le sort touché Neville. Une balafre en plus, sanglante. Tu restes calme, détachée. Parce qu'Harry Potter reviendra tous vous sauver, c'est ça Ginny ? Tu l'attends encore ton héros ? Tu sais, il n'a rien de fantastique, juste un peu de malchance. Les filles préfèrent les malmenés au glorieux. Les torturés au joyeux. Tu auras beau l'aimer de tout ton être. Te consumer de bon sentiment, stoïque devant les hurlements, il ne reviendra pas.

Tu penses que la guerre est bientôt finie. Tu coches les jours de ton calendrier, dans un soupir. L'ombre d'un sourire. La guerre t'épuise, c'est bien cela ? La guerre tue des gens, elle lasse seulement ceux qui ne font rien.

Tu fais quelque chose ? La passion au cœur ? J'aimerais bien voir cela, les murs tagués. J'aimerais voir la rébellion, l'opposition. L'ébullition et la révolution entre les murs. Tu fais tout ça ? Certes, mais tu oublies l'essentiel.

La détermination, la flamme de volonté. Tu es une lionne, une rousse. Où est ton feu sacré, Ginny Weasley ? Où est ta puissance, toute grande ? Ta couronne, mademoiselle, c'est le sauveur qui l'a emporté. Bien cachée au fond de ton cœur. Maintenant, tu n'as plus que du vide dans la poitrine.

Parce que ton cœur, il court la forêt. Ton cœur est un fugitif, un recherché.

Tu voudrais avoir la fougue, la destructrice des récits épiques. Un coup de sceptre et que tout le peuple s'abaisse. Ma jolie rousse, tu n'es pas reine.

Simplement, jetée dans l'arène. Ce n'est pas contre un lion que tu dois combattre mais face à une armée de serpents.

Le sifflement dans tes oreilles, c'est la peur à tes oreilles.

Tu pleures, princesse ? Tu veux ton héros ? Il n'est pas là. Pas là pour toi.

Tu cries, princesse ? Tu veux sa mort ? La sienne et toutes les autres. Celle de ton frère et de leur amie. Pourquoi ? La solitude. La solitude dans un couloir bondé. Les murmures aigus de la terreur. Les regards vides de ceux qui ont perdus. Tout perdus.

Tuer le trio d'or, si cher et si fort, pour la guerre.

Puis tu te réveilles et tu l'aimes. Ton âme emplit de l'éclat des histoires qui finissent bien. Dans ces bons jours, tu te lèves. Tu montes sur la scène, bouscules les habitués. Tu te révoltes.

Au loin, gronde la révolte. La victoire.

Dis-moi, Gin, tu aimes l'obscurité ? La lueur nocturne, en tailleur sur ton lit. Tu ne dors pas, plus. Tes rêves sont trop douloureux. Presque autant que tes cauchemars. Bonheur, douleur. Présence, absence.

Le réveil surtout, te procure des vertiges. La peur du ravin de la mort, de la falaise du désespoir. Chaque jour, tu te lèves. Chaque jour, un peu plus près du bord.

Tu es seule, jolie rousse. La seule rousse. Jolie Weasley, le nom que tu es seule à porter. Un étendard au-dessus de ta tête. Ton nom tâche ta chevelure.

Ardente. Furieuse. À réprimer, à écraser. Ta survie était hasardeuse, petite Weasley.

Un jour, les murmures ont changé de courants. Remontant du nord au sud, tu ne sais plus qui te l'a appris. Tu te souviens juste du poing dans le mur, de l'explosion de ta fureur. De la douleur indolore qui n'avait pas sa place.

La traîtrise. La traîtrise ronge le bois du navire. Les lions sont rentrés dans l'arène, ils ne cessent de feuler.

Méfiant. Ma Ginny, tu es l'accusée. Acculée. La pierre est froide, le reste du monde est glacial.

Pourquoi le monde veut ta tête, princesse ? Ton frère. Ton frère, ton frère.

Ta chair, un roux, ton nom. Ton boulet qui dévale les escaliers. Partis, peureux, traître. Médiocre.

C'est la colère du peuple quand il n'y a plus personne pour les sauver. Tu écris ta colère. C'est une lettre et l'encre est rouge. Le sang est rouge, quoi de mieux en temps de guerre. La réponse courte et tardive.

Pourquoi tu saignes, mignonette ? Le rouge macule tes lèvres. C'est hypnotique, ce sang. Ce sang. Tes dents qui tranchent dans la chair. Rose. Rouge. Les mots qui tranchent dans le papier.

L'encre rouge et le sang. Maculés.

Hermione. Hermione. Le son te percute, rentre dans tes côtes. T'arrache un cri de douleur. Hermione. Traîtrise. Tu souffres, petite fille ? Tu as envie de hurler mais rien ne sort. Tu n'as plus de cordes à ton arc. Muette. Silencieuse, tu t'oublies.

Tu te meurs dans ton lit car le monde n'a pas besoin de toi pour tourner. Il se cabosse tout seul, toi, tu ne veux plus prendre les coups. Les bleus sont rouges sur ton cœur. Le monde se déchire sans toi et tu souris car. Car. Car.

L'idée te répugne. Tu te détestes, jolie rousse ?

Car si tu restes là, tu ne mourras pas. Tu souris. Tu ris et tu as envie de t'arracher les yeux. De couper l'image, pourquoi pas le son, aussi ? Ne plus voir, ne plus entendre.

Le souffle rance de la mort te suffit.

Dans ta douce mort qui dure longtemps, ta torture, tu penses. Hermione. Tu imagines ses mains, ses douces mains. Ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux. L'éclair transcendant. L'unanimité. Tu penses. Hermione, ses doigts qui courent le long d'Harry. Le rire qui emplit la pièce, vivant. Ses baisers souples sur ses lèvres.

Un seul élément pour entacher le tableau, un détail en noir et rouge. La guerre.

Alors, tu effaces et tu recommences. Tu as la rage inventive, joli cœur brisée, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu les vois devant toi, ils emplissent tes rêves éveillés. Ils s'embrassent dans la hâte, s'arrachent des étreintes fiévreuses. Avancent ensemble, la baguette sous la gorge. Tu aimerais tenir la mort entre tes mains, Gin ? Ils tombent, la tête dans la poussière, dans l'esprit un plaisir, face à la mort.

Tu es malade Ginny. Tu pourrais mourir de chagrin, tu pourrais mourir d'amour, aussi. Le seul problème, ton cœur, tu l'as perdu.

Piétiné, égaré. Dans la terre battue. Alors tu ne pourras pas mourir de sentiment. Simplement ou facilement.

Les gens comme toi, ils meurent sans voir les étoiles. Ils goûtent à l'amertume de la mort sans en connaitre les douceurs. Ces gens-là, ils meurent sur le champ de bataille.

En combat singulier face à la Mort. Tu penses qu'elle est belle ? Radieuse et splendide pour mettre tant de gens à ces pieds. Tu te demandes bien ce que les hommes peuvent lui trouver.

Ce duel, ce n'est pas demain que tu le remporteras. Pour l'instant, tu veux écouter les pleurs des orphelins. Regarder le sang qui laisse des traces sur les murs. Sentir le parfum des cadavres, l'odeur humide des cachots qui remonte jusqu'au dortoir. Gouter à la bile qui te monte à la gorge.

Tu es abrasive, Gin. Tu es toxique.

Ma belle princesse, ne prends pas les armes. Pas tout de suite.

Après car ce qui fait les beaux souvenirs, ce sont les belles morts. Un genou dans la crasse, une main sur le cœur que tu n'as plus. Tu sais ? Là où ta poitrine bat dans le vide. Le regard fixé sur la Mort. Aimerais-tu qu'elle te chante ses plus grands secrets ? Ton oreille qui attend le souffle douloureux d'Harry. Sa douleur en offrande.

Tu n'es pas encore reine, joli feu sacré, tu as perdu ta couronne.

Tu es déesse, rousse désincarnée, au-dessus de l'Homme, ton nom en trophée et tes complots vengeurs. Les problèmes des dieux sont futiles alors.

Alors tu es une envoyée des dieux sur terre, destiné à mourir dans la tragédie humaine. En attendant tu te nourris de la folie divine.

Déesse, tu prendras les armes dans la toute fin. Toute grandiose et toute puissante.

* * *

**Fin de l'acte 2. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Il suit bien la lignée du premier ? Moins bien, mieux ? Des choses à dire ? Exprimez vous ! Le troisième et dernier acte sera sur Ron, il n'est pas encore écrit mais cela ne saurait tarder. J'hésite à faire un quatrième acte ( donc véritable dernier ) centré sur Hermione, votre avis ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je vous adore.**

**By Lges**


	3. Le guerrier

**Hey, hey ! Voici le troisième acte de cette mini fiction ! Centré sur Ron, il clôture " Aux armes ". J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, que la fiction vous a plu. Je n'ai pas eu de retour donc comme dirait l'autre : pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle.**

**Merci de lire, je vous aime.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi**

* * *

**Acte III : Le guerrier**

Les éléments contre toi. La Terre qui tourne, tu ne suis pas le mouvement. Tu es encore vivant, Ronald ? Tu préfères Ron, non ? Plus personnel, plus intime. Bon, j'aimerais bien savoir qui va te murmurer ses secrets, maintenant que tu es seul. Le sable, la mer. Tu dévores les grains et tu avales l'écume. Tu es guerrier, tu frappes. Tu abîmes.

Tu es un monstre, mon rouquin.

La guerre, tu voulais la brûler. La foudroyer comme on brûle les étapes. Mais tu n'es pas un super-héros, Ron, tu n'es pas invincible.

Tu vas trop vite alors tu t'enflammes.

Tu laisses des cendres sur ton passage, des petits bouts de toi. Calcinés, de ci, de là.

Tu es seul, pauvre enfant, seul. La chaumière aux coquillages, ton dernier asile, le seul endroit qui veut encore de toi.

Personne ne veut de toi, le savais-tu ? Ils te surveillent, tu en as conscience ? Tu es là, colérique et rougeoyant. Tu es là et du promontoire, Bill te surveille. Bill te traque parce que même dans cette maison, tu n'es pas le bienvenue. Tu croises le regard de Fleur, dis-moi, que vois-tu dans ses yeux ? La pitié, la tristesse. Une once de peur.

Vous prendrez bien un nuage de honte dans votre thé, messire Weasley ?

Bill. Ton frère, le combattant. Le loup-garou. Encore un roux marqué par la guerre. Il a une cicatrice qui lui dévore le visage. Ton frère peut se regarder dans la glace. Toi, Ron, tu n'as rien qui t'entrave.

Tu détournes le regard.

Parce que tu as échoué. Tu t'es enfui. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu es lâche, petit soldat. Tu as été élevé dans l'idée que la guerre était terminée. Par des gens qui ont peur de la mort.

Tu n'es pas eux. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi, tu abandonnes quand tes frères se battent au front ? Même ta sœur, jeune héros. Même eux. Tu es en colère, peut-être ? Contre toi, ta rage insolente qui dort dans ta poitrine.

Le sang coule un peu partout dans ton monde, rouquin. Tu es au courant mais après tout n'es-tu pas mieux ici ? Avec la jolie Fleur ? Ses regards désolés qui te font trembler. Souvent, dans ces moment-là, tu brises une tasse. Ou une soucoupe fleurie. Tu t'effaces, la bouche sèche. Encore une erreur, Weasley, encore un faux-pas.

Dans ces moments-là, c'est ton frère qui s'excuse pour toi.

* * *

Les jours où tu émerges un peu de ton brouillard, ils sont rares, n'est-ce pas ? Ces jours-là, tu marches sur le sable froid comme des cendres. Tu pleures un peu et tu fracasses des galets contre l'écume.

Charmant garçon, t'aimerais bien te jeter du haut de la falaise ? Je le savais. Tu préfèrerais te noyer plutôt que de continuer cette vie. Ce cercle où tu tournes en rond.

Ron, tu jouais au guerrier quand tu étais gosse. Armé d'un bâton de bois, tu poursuivais d'autres têtes rousses. Pauvre gamin. Aujourd'hui, tu es là, à faire des étincelles de ta baguette. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Rouges puis blanches, les lumières. Le déluminateur te brûle.

Les flammes de l'enfer dans ta poche, drôle d'héritage, pas vrai petit ?

Tu le prends dans tes mains, c'est froid et mordant. Un peu comme ce jour d'hiver où tu les as quittés.

Parce qu'il faut bien plus de courage pour partir que pour rester.

Tu l'actionnes et. Rien. Le vide. La lampe de la Chaumière aux Coquillages est toujours allumée. Trop lointaine. Tu voudrais.

Que voudrais-tu, jeune guerrier ? L'amour, la victoire, la paix ?

Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là ? La paix ? La plage n'est pas souillée par les cadavres, la mer n'est pas mousseuse de sang. La paix, tu veux la paix dans ton âme.

Mais, petit garçon, ne sais-tu pas que les héros ne trouvent le repos que dans leurs tombes ?

Oui, c'est bien triste. Chagrin, ce petit besoin héroïque. Tu ne veux pas mourir, même pas en tant que héros.

De toute façon, la place est déjà prise. Comment ? Si, le rôle est occupé. Par qui ? Harry, tu le connais ? Ton meilleur ami, le tien, l'Elu, le sauveur. Le gagnant de l'histoire et le préféré des dames.

Parlons-en des demoiselles, veux-tu ? Hermione, Hermione. Tu déglutis et ça crisse dans ta gorge. Comme des cailloux de regrets, du gravier d'amertume. Avec le temps, cela finira par s'apaiser.

Un bruit de fond ou une vague douleur.

Hermione Granger, l'unique. Encore mieux qu'une héroïne parce que tu es persuadé qu'elle ne mourra pas à la fin. Pas une princesse, non plus, parce qu'il n'y a personne pour la sauver.

Pas toi en tout cas, beau rouquin. Harry ? Il la maintient la tête hors de l'eau mais tu sais, mon pauvre chéri, elle a des boulets aux chevilles. Des boulets qui l'entraînent dans les profondeurs.

Hermione, tu l'aimais, tu l'aimes. Sans doute, l'aimeras-tu encore toute ta vie. Hermione, il y avait cette noirceur qui avait main basse sur ton cœur. L'horcruxe et ta fuite. Les hurlements de ta belle et ton envol.

Tu te souviens de ton arrivée ? Le sable sous tes pieds, tes genoux à terre et tes larmes. La peur dans les yeux de ton frère puis le défilé. Incompréhension, colère, tristesse, anxiété. Ils te dévisagent, lui avec sa française, puis ils te rangent dans un coin. Ils te surveillent, ils te protègent. Ne bouge pas, jeune Weasley, tu fais toujours tout foirer.

Tu en veux à Harry ? Harry pour l'amour d'Hermione parce qu'elle aurait pu partir comme toi. Malheureusement Hermione Granger a un honneur, pas de bonheur mais c'est déjà suffisant. Le lendemain de ton transplanage, tu es retourné dans la forêt. Vide, le ricanement des arbres. Le sifflement du vent. Tu as crié, frappé. Quand tu es rentré, c'est les lèvres pincées de la blonde qui t'ont accueilli. Elle a bandé ta main avec un claquement de langue irrité.

Le courroux des femmes est violent. Ta colère brise des poignets.

Alors, jamais tu ne pourras faire la guerre, Ronald Weasley car tu es trop impulsif. Tu as cette rage muette autour de toi, en toi. Tes mains en sang, tes insultes, ta rage. Tout ça qui macère.

Un soldat obéis, un soldat est tempéré. Tu ne seras jamais soldat.

Pourtant tu pourrais être guerrier. L'homme qui est au cœur de la mort et qui tue, qui décharge son esprit trop plein de carmin. Toute cette amertume transformée en coups et en magie. Métamorphose.

Hermione et Harry. C'est un grognement rauque qui s'échappe. La douleur d'un animal blessé. Elle a assuré ses arrières. Elle s'est assuré la survie. Elle a eu peur, elle a choisi. Pourtant, elle préfère tes bras, ton odeur. Ce sont les silences d'Harry qui comblent tes babillages et elle a des trous dans la poitrine, ta petite princesse. Elle se noie et elle presse des lèvres pour remonter à la surface. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui, juste un sentiment fugace de vie.

Si tu savais mon pauvre ami.

Tu as une certitude, Ron, il l'aime. Harry aime Hermione, la brune et la vivace. Harry est attiré par la lumière alors il l'aime. Tu lui pardonnes parce que tout le monde aime Hermione, pas vrai ? Tu es toujours autant sincère, Weasley ? Tout aussi capable de pardon quand tu imagines leurs corps luisants à la lumière tamisé. Leurs souffles désaccordés.

Ta punition, tu ricanes. Ah, si tu n'étais pas partis.

Tu souris, éraillé. Tu as oublié comment faire et ça te déchire les lèvres. Ce n'est pas grave parce que tu vas te battre. Tu vas tuer la guerre, faire regretter au Mal qui se croit tout-puissant d'avoir perverti les Hommes. Souris Weasley.

Les femmes, ont toujours préféré les hommes d'action.

Une fois qu'ils sont débarrassés de tout ce sang, évidemment.

Prends les armes, trésor, ton repos n'a que trop durer. Tu as une vengeance à prendre sur le monde, mon guerrier.

* * *

**Voilà, it's finish, my darling ! La fin avec un grand F, je me suis éclaté à écrire ces mots bouillonnants, un peu sombre et mélancolique. J'espère que ça vous a plu mais s'il-vous-plaît, laissez des reviews. J'en ai vraiment besoin pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Sur ce, j'arrête le bourrage de crâne, promis ! Bonne nuit, les petits !**

**Love, by Lges**


End file.
